deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Mason
Captain Alex Mason 'is a CIA agent and former Marine Force Recon Captain. Mason was born on June 3, 1933 and raised in Fairbanks, Alaska; the geographical proximity of his home state to Communist Russia brought the threat of the Cold War much closer to his doorstep than most Americans. This was a key contributor to his fervent anti-Communist ideals and eventually led to his enlistment in the USMC. He spent his youth hunting elk and grizzlies in the Alaskan wilderness with his father (a WWII veteran and recipient of the Purple Heart for wounds received during action at the Makin Atoll); as such, he is adept in cold weather environments and is an excellent sniper; at the age of 23 he became the youngest Wimbledon Cup winner in the history of the marksmanship competition. He was recruited to SAD/SOG at the age of 25 after an exemplary term of service with the Marines. Having served with distinction since joining the Agency, Mason has a long standing friendship with many of his fellow Agency colleagues and shows a particular kinship with operative Frank Woods. Always itching for action, Mason's tendency towards impulsiveness is the one trait that may not have been completely "trained out of him." However, his close friend Woods is well aware of this, and knows exactly when and how to rein him in.[4] A few years after Alex came back from Vorkuta to join the SOG, his mother fell ill and his father called him and his siblings to her death bed. Mason failed to arrive, leaving a bad impression on his father and his sister, Marion. The two sent a few more letters to Alex but he failed to reply to any of these. From then his father considered that his son died in Vorkuta. Marion had also let Mason know that he could stay with her if he needed to, and that her children still loved their "hero," uncle Alex. In the early 1950s, Mason served as a United States Marine in Afghanistan. Shortly after his service there, he joined the CIA. (From the Call of Duty Wikia) Battle vs. Big Boss (by WanderingSkull) ''I have a rendezvous with Death. Mason slowly creeped across the jungle floor while having his rifle shouldered as he looked for any signs of life or that of his target. He had lost his flashlight long ago while running away from a small squad of soldiers that had some strange emblem on their shoulders; now all he had to rely on was the tiny rays of moonlight that shone past the large jungle leaves above him. The sounds of animals moving throughout the jungle only added to his increased sense of being alert as every waking moment there was the distant noise of a branch snapping caused him to recoil as an instinct. Mason would stare in the directions of these sounds before moving on in search of shelter for the night. Little did he know that his instincts were correct as he was being shadowed by another man along the moonlit path. At some disputed barricade, The figure crept behind Mason while hiding along the trail using the various fanua as a means of cover. The plants causing the occasional rustle would cause Big Boss to lower himself as the man would turn his head in various directions attempting to pinpoint the exact location of the noise. When Spring comes back with rustling shade '' The figure had long since been following Mason ever since he was discovered by his soldiers. He was observing his movements to learn how he had operated and his movements to discover the very weaknesses he had. ''Sloppy. He clearly over relies on straight-up gun fighting than any way to cover his tracks. Hard to believe that the US would send this amatuer to hunt down my group. ''The man thought to himself as he observed Mason enter a small cavern hoping to cover for the night. ''And apple-blossoms fill the air— The figure stopped and looked for a nearby place to relax before the battle began and found a rather large tree with the bottom open clearly large enough to fit a man of his size into it and it also severed as a means of cover. He took off his gear and layed his weapons out in front of him and took out his lighter to reveal the face of man who had clearly gone through alot in his lifetime; his faced was gruff with a rather large beard, the look on his face and determination in his one remaining eye clearly displayed that this man was a true soldier, and his most defining feature was the eyepatch on his face which was a symbol to this man, he is Big Boss. I have a rendezvous with Death Winner: Big Boss Expert's Opinion Alex Mason may have been an experienced soldier, but the voters believed that Big Boss surpassed him quite easily, with superior weaponry, experience, discipline, stealth, and was overall the more stable combatant, making it a pretty straightforward victory for Big Boss. To See the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Preston Marlowe (by RyesRebels) At Vorkuta, Mason and his team are trapped. Their weapons confiscated. Five new inmates enter, with Preston Marlowe, Terrance sweetwater, Redford, haggard and another soldier. Mason, woods, Bowman, 2 SOG soldiers and, "Reznov" watch as they enter the jail. 6 hours later. The guards are dead, the prisoners freed, Marlowe and the others led a riot, but Mason and his men weren't freed. As both squads get their uyniforms and weapons back, they set out to find each other. Sweetwater sees Woods and starts firing his M416. Woods fires back with a commando and a bullet goes through sweetwaters head. Marlowe: 1234 Mason:12345 An SOG soldier witha Mac11 turns the corner and is gunned down by Haggard. Mason:1234 Marlowe:1234 Woods keeps Marlowe pinned down, bowman and redford keep shooting but missing, till a bullet hits Bowman in the arm, he chrouches down. Mason Throws an M67 and it explodes, killing Haggard and wounding Redfore. Marlowe:123 Mason:1234 Mason's squad retreats. Woods and mason enter the Comms room and call for evac. Marlowe takes aim and shoots the SOG soldier with a Type 88 sniper. Mason:123 Marlowe:123 he fires again at Bowman, but it only hits the wall. Redford throws a flashbang, then enters the room Bowman is in. He takes out his Remington 870 and blows bowman's head off. Mason;12 Marlowe:123 Mason and woods find a Wa200 in the comms room. They take a shot at marlowe, but it misses. He takes another, miss. He fires at redford and kills him. Mason:12 Marlowe:12 Marlowe and the other soldier enter the room. Woods comes down and unleashes a torrent of gunfire, that hits marloe in the leg, and kills the other soldier, Marlowe takes cover. He fires his last rounds at woods that hit him. woods is barley alive Marlowe Walks up to him and Plunges his M9 bayonet into him Mason:1 Marlowe:1 Mason: walks down the stairs, seeing woods dead. He pulls out his python and his SOG knife. He fires at Marlowe which hits him dead in the chest. He slups into a corner, but before mason Can shoot the other round, Marlowe runs away. mason keeps firing at him. "Die you son of a bitch! Fucker!" he keeps shouting insults at Marlowe. As he has only on bullet left, Not loaded into his gun, he runs and marlowe trips him. Marlowe stabs him in the back. Mason screams in pain, Marlowe knees him in the face. Mason gets up and wipes the blood off his face. He throws a haymaker that hits marlowe, he kicks marlowe in the nuts, stabs him in the back. Marlowe slumps to the ground. Mason Then says: finish him reznov!" but marlowe dosen't see anyone. Mason then stabs Marlowe in the neck. But what mason saw, Reznov killed Marlowe. '''Winner: Alex Mason Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Mason won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Henry Blackburn (by Greenberet69) Mason: Blackburn: In a city in Iraq Blackburn, Montes, and 4 Marines are searching the city for signs of Solomon's bombs. Meanwhile Mason, Woods, and 4 SOG soldiers are in the city looking for signs of Dragovich's Nova Gas as according to a shipment manafest Dragovich had shipped some Nova Gas containers to Iraq for safe keeping. Blackburn sees the same kind of building that they entered when they found out about the bombs and thinks that they could be holding up in there. So they enter and secure the building. He orders two marines head up to the second floor and cover the square. One has a Mark 11 Sniper Rifle and the other with a M249 SAW and they each head to one side and look out into the square. Mason and his team see the building and decide to check it out for the Nova Gas, as they move up the Marine with the Mk11 sees them and becasue it is dark he can't see them and thinks that since thier squad is the only team their that they are not friendlies and opens up killing one of the SOG soldiers . Wood's everyone to take cover and Mason looks out from cover and sees the Marine sniper and so orders one of the SOG soldiers to take him out. So the SOG takes out a WA2000 Sniper Rifle and as soon as he gets his sights on the marine he fires putting a bullet in his eye . The SOG member stands up and says "I got him" in joy but the Marine with the M249 sees him and fires at him filling him with 5 bullets . Mason and his team return fire but the Marine quickly gets out of the way and decides to warn Blackburn and the others. Blackburn and his team are moving through the building in search of the bombs until Blackburn hears the call of the Marine he left at the front. "This is Blackburn here what is it?" "Sarge we got company they allready killed Chucks and are on their way here right now." "Can you hold I will send some men to help you?" "Will do Staff Sergeant!" "Montes your with me, Brooks, Allen go help Hawkins back their!" "Yes Staff Sergeant!" Meanwhile at the front Hawkins has set up his M249 and is waiting for the enemy to enter however unknown to him Mason and his team have entered from the bathroom and Woods jumps out with his MP5K and fires killing Hawkins . Just the the other Marines show up and the two groups begin a firefight. One of the marines rus out of ammo and decides to use the SMAW and fires it but he misses and the SOG returns fire with the China Lake and blows the marine away . The Marine with the Benelli M4 Shotgun is ablw to get up close enough and fires at the SOG with the China Lake putting a huge hole in him . The SOG with the KS-23 Shotgun returns fire at the Marine but the marine quickly gets behind cover and the shot misses. As the SOG pumps his shotgun the marine pops out and blows his head off. Mason quickly fires his M60 at him riddling him with bullets Mason and Woods then continue forward. Meanwhile Blackburn and Montes have reached the vault and as Montes opens it Blackburn tries to contact the other marines. However he begins to worry that something is wrong when they don't respond and as Montes opens the vault he hears something. Mason and Woods arrive in the vault area as well and see Blackburn and Montes. Mason tries to fire his M60 but the gun jams and Blackburn sees him. He warns Montes as he takes out his M4A1 and Montes picks up a nearby AKS-74u and fire at Msaon and Woods. Mason quickly discards his M60 for his Commando and Woods takes out his MP5K. The two teams fire at each other but as Woods pops out Montes rollds out and fires at Woods scoring a shot in his head Mason in anger fires at Montes and kills him . "WOODS!!!" Mason yells "MONTES!!!" Blackburn yells THey both quickly look at each other in anger and try to fire their guns but both have run out of ammo and so they both take out their pistols and resume firing at each other. However Mason quickly runs out of bullets and Blackburn sees the chance and charges at his position. As Mason has reloaded Blackburn already has his gun pointed at Mason's head and fires a bullet ending Mason's life . Blackburn then yells in victory "SEMPER FI!!!!" and then heads towards the vault to check it out. Winner: Henry Blackburn Expert's Opinion While Mason was more well trained and was use to fighting on smaller teams what won the battle for Blackburn was his better health as he wasn't seeing stuff, and becasue of the huge factor of his LMG being much more reliable then the M60. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Matthew Baker (by So-Pro Warrior) Location...The TARDIS? "Ah all right! Well now that was something." The Doctor (David Tennant) says "Okay well now ohhhhh what to do? What to doooo....Hmmm I wonder what the America's is like after the Vietnam War?" The Doctor says The Doctor starts throwing the switches of the TARDIS which starts making its noise '' Along the way to his destination however the TARDIS begins to pick up something and the Doctor investigates "Oh great what now!" The Doctor says as he looks at the screen "...It's her." The Doctor says ''The Inside of the TARDIS begins to light up but the Doctor just slowly turns around unfazed by the light and says. "Well Hello There...Minerva" The Doctor Says "Doctor it's been a while." Minerva says as she suddenly appears in the air. "Well what it's been how long since I uncovered those ruins of yours and awoke you. Then you tell me the whole plan thing of yours involving Heroes of all the different universes and the whole big fighting together to defeat The Reapers." The Doctor says "It is time. HE has already recruited the first group and their army to fight the Reapers. But he still needs more help. He needs you and everyone else if there is a chance of defeating the Reapers once and for all." Minerva says "Alright." The Doctor says The Doctor starts to re-throw the switches while Minerva vanishes. "Just hope this isn't the universe where he's all bad and all Oh great now I'm''' starting to sound like that alien guy from the Men in Black Universe what was his name? Uhhhhh GRIFFIN!! that's his name. of course it's the good one, just hope I'm not going to be coming at a bad time." The Doctor says After throwing the last switch the TARDIS starts shaking violently and the alarm sounds. '' "Oh no, ohh no no no no no no no awww that can't be good. Great looks like Minerva's visit while travelling through time messed up the TARDIS a little bit. Oh well that's just great looks like some time dissortion energy seems to have gotten loose. Wellll as long as there was no one within a mile or two of where I was going to land everything should be fine. Then again according to these coordinates I was going to be landing in the waters near a military base so that actually saved my life. And no one should be that far out in the ocean anyways so it should be good. Why in the world was I about to land in the water unless Minerva's visit also messed up the navigation systems and yeah she did (looking at the navigation system) better fix it before I end up in front of the Normandy don't want what happended to the Titanic happen again to the Normandy." The Doctor say Mason:x5 Baker:x5 "Uhhh what happened?" Alex Mason asks himself "Sir are you alright?" A Marine Private asks The Marine helps Mason onto his feet, Mason looks around and seeing the wrecked PT boat remembers. ''Flashback 5 Weeks ago The Vietnam War is over Mason has finally killed Dragovich and has returned to the states. However Mason soon experiences first hand how the American people treat the soldiers who are returning from the war. People are calling him and other soldiers baby killers, murderes, and a bunch of other nasty and mean names. Not one person mentions hero's, or anything good about them. 5 weeks later '' Mason volunteered to become a drill instructor for future US Marines and soon get's orders to take out 4 Marines on a PT boat exercise and they head out. Mason and the 4 Marines finish their exercise and are about to head back when all of a sudden.... ''Flashback ended Mason and none of the Marines what happened then other then that now they are in some sort of city and have no idea where they are. Mason orders the Marines to take the weapons they stored in the boat out to prepare for anything and head out to see if they can find anyone to ask where they are. On the other side of the city. Baker along with his squad including Zanovich, Holden, McCreary, and Courtland are in Eindhoven with orders to search for any missing Allied soldiers, any civillians left behind, and for German patrols. "I can't belive we're retreating." Courtland says "Yeah belive man those Jerry ba*****s did a number on the Brit's at Arnhem. (sighs) if only the XXX Corps could of made it. Then maybe this war really would of ended by Christmas." Zanovich replies "So Baker any idea where we're heading after we're out of here?" Holden asks "According to the Brass we're suppose to be heading to Belgium next. So hope you guys are prepared for the coldness there." Baker says "Great just the place I wanted to go to. I better not get frostbite." McCrery says "Naw your not to be getting anything like that. Your just going to be getting to kill some more Jerries." Courtland says Just then the sound of gunfire is heard. "What was that?" Holden asks "We're the only other squad in the city it might be Jerries and maybe some Dutch resistance members, or some of our guys who got stuck here." Baker says "Let's move out quickly!" Baker says Baker and his squad quickly rush to the gunfire. Meanwhile... "I don't belive it these are German uniforms." A Marine Private says "Yeah but these look like 40's German military outfits. Why are they wearing it and look at the weapons." A Marine Sergeant says "MP40's, Kar98's what are the Germans doing with these outdated weapons." A Marine Corporal asks "Well whatever their doing we need to do something about these guys. The next thing we need is to start another war and with the Germans." Mason says Mason and the Marines quickly hide the bodies and move out. Baker and his men meanwhile on the way there run across the PT boat. "What the h*ll is a boat doing here and all messed up!" Zanovich says "Look at it, these are .50 Cal's butt what are these other guns?" Holden says looking at the M60's and Minigun's. "What do you think Jerrie's?" McCrery asks Baker "I don't know it has some weird weapons and we all know that the Jerries are always building new stuff like the StG but these are .50 Cal MG's what or how did the Jerries get these?" Baker says While Baker and his squad are discussing the PT boat Mason and his Marine's round the corner of the building up the street and spot Baker and his men. "Who are these guys?" Mason asks "Sir looks like their wielding weapons. Look like old WWII guns." A Marine Sgt. says "Better not take any chances they could of heard our gun fight they could be Germans also." Mason says "But sir it looks like their wearing old American combat gear." A Marine private says Zanovich looks away and sees Mason and his men and notices thw weaponary they are carying and thinks they are German's "Jerries!!!" Zanovich yells Baker and the others look at Mason and the Marines and Courtland quickly set's up the .30 Cal and begins firing at them "Incoming get to cover!" Mason yells Mason and the Marines quickly head for cover but one of the Private's are riddled with bullets. (Mason x4) Mason and his men begin to return fire with their M16's, M14's and MP5K's while Baker and his men fire back with their M1's BAR's, and Thompson's. One of the Marine's sets up his M60 Machine Gun and begins to fire at Baker and his men, the bullets begin to travel up the PT boat and a bullet hits Courtland in the head making him fall back off the .30 Cal (Baker x4) Baker takes aim with his M1 Garand and fires hitting the M60 soldier in the head (Mason x3). Baker orders his men to retreat into the buildings and Holden quickly runs into a door breaking it down and allowing Baker and the others to enter the house. Mason orders the Marines to follow and they quickly head after them. As they approach the door Holden pops out with a M3 "Grease Gun" and opens fire on the Marines and takes out a Marine (Mason x2) another Marines returns fire with the M14 and hits Holden a couple of times in the chest (Baker x3) The Marines tosses his M14 and grabs the dead Marines Mac-11 and he and Mason head inside. Mason sends the Marine upstairs while he will check the ground floor and the basement. The Marine slowly walks up the stairs with his Mac-11 in hand and arrives on the second floor he starts checking each room, while checking a room that looks like a child's room McCreary jumps out from behind the door and tries to strange the Marine with his Thompson but the Marine elbow's him in the stomach, the Marine then once let free hits McCreary in the face who staggers back and then the Marine riddles McCreary with his Mac-11 (Baker x2) "NOOO!!" Baker yells Baker jumps out and fires his BAR at the Marine and riddles him with bullets (Mason x1). Mason finishes checking the ground floor ad heads into the basement. Along the way walking down the stairs Zanovich pops out from behind cover and opens up with his Thompson but Mason quickly falls on the stairs dodging the shots and tries to blind fire with his M16 but the gun jams on him and he takes out his MP5K. Mason walks down the stairs and quickly runs behind some crates and peeps over the crates. Mason hears a noise and opens fire at the position and Zanovich's body falls down riddles with bullets (Baker x1) Mason is about to head up the stairs when he hears footsteps cmoing down the stairs Mason raises his weapon but Baker running down the stairs fires his BAR at Mason managing to hit the gun out of his hand but running out of ammo at the same time. Mason takes out his ASP and Baker his M1911 and both fire at eaach other. Baker manages to hit Mason on his shoulder who falls down behind the crates. Baker slowly walks behind the crates and sees Mason's body and believes him to be dead and is about to walk away when Mason opens his eye leans up and fires 3 shots of his ASP into Baker's body (Baker x0). Mason get's up and yells in victory and then leaves to find out where he is. '''Winner: Alex Mason Expert's Opinion While I thought Baker was going to win because of his slightly better Psychological Health. It turns out that the reason Mason won was because of his more better training, his experience fighting tougher enemies like the Russian Spetsnaz, and his weapons while some being bad in reliability still more better and modern then those of WWII. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors